The Affair
by lynette07
Summary: Adultery. It’s one of the 10 commandments. A sin so evil it tears people apart. If this is the case how can something so utterly wrong feel so amazingly right? Rated for adult situations.


Title - _The Affair_

Author - _Lynette_

Rating - _PG_

Warnings - _Angst, Adultery_

Word count - _1100_

_Disclaimer - __I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters I just like to play._

__

The Affair

"You have to …"

"Leave? I know. She'll be back soon right?"

The brunette flung the bed linen off her, letting the cool February air hit her naked skin. She swung her legs round and placed her feet on the hard wood flooring that 'she' had chose. She hated thinking of that woman, the other woman, when she had just finished another amazing session with the man of her dreams. She stared at her painted pink toenails whilst she thought of the man laid next to her. Why was it she seemed to know just how to pick her men? First there was Ron, which was a disaster waiting to happen. They realised they were just friends the first time they kissed, it felt like kissing her brother, not her boyfriend. Next there was Viktor Krum, they couldn't make the long-distance situation work, though not from lack of trying. Then there was Mark Taylor, he worked for the Prophet. They had literally nothing in common, though the sex was good, that's probably why it lasted 6 months. Bringing her to the man next to her. Bill Weasley. One Word. Married.

She felt him sit up in the bed, lighting running his hand over her back and pushing her hair to the side, gaining access to her bare neck and shoulder. "Yes she will", he murmured against her skin as he kissed her neck. He felt her stiffen and immediately broke away like her skin had burnt him. He sighed and slammed his head back onto the pillow groaning. "Look, Hermione, you knew how this would be when we started it. I love Fleur. I'm sorry. You know if I wasn't with her I'd be with you right? No question about it".

Hermione got out of bed and began rummaging around the floor for her underwear, "I knew how it would be? Yes I did but I honestly thought you'd have realised how unhappy you are in your relationship with her. I mean you were prepared to go out and cheat on her. Repeatedly. Just how happy can you be? I Love you for fuck sake doesn't that mean anything to you?".

"You love me? How the fuck can you say you love me after only 3 months? You barely even know me!", Bill could feel himself getting angrier with her. He too loved her but could never quite bring himself to say it. It seemed the only way to distance himself from his feelings for her was to put her down, make her hate him, maybe then all this would end. 3 months. That was all it took and he was smitten. It didn't matter that he was one of the most envied men because of his wife. She was gorgeous, a fantasy woman but she lacked the beauty Hermione held. Fleur, simply put, was fake. She cared more about her appearance and what others thought of her then she cared for him. It hurt to know that but he had made a promise to her the day he married her.

"I do know you and that scares you. I sometimes think I know more about what you want then you do. You have a decision to make. I'm fed up of being second best! I'm better then that. I have to lie to my friends because of you! They don't know I'm sneaking around to come here, to see you. Do you know how painful that is? To know that I cant even tell my best friends about my life?", Hermione's face was flushed. She buttoned up her blouse as she continued her rant at Bill. How could this man make her fall in love with him. It was too fast she knew but somehow it felt right to say those words to him. She had no one to talk to about it. She couldn't exactly tell Ron that she was sleeping with his married brother and had been for 3 months now. One drunken night turned into many, many more. Harry. Well he'd be disappointed and to be honest she's rather lie to him then see the look of disappointment in his eyes every time he looked at her.

"We have to end this, it's for the best," if he kept saying it he to might one day believe it. He didn't want to leave things. Never see her smile at him again. Never be allowed to touch her soft, smooth skin. Never hear her moan out his name again. Never be able to love her fully. He thought about her when he was in bed with Fleur. He saw her face, heard her voice, as he sent his wife over the edge.

"We've tried leaving it, it doesn't work. We both keep coming back for more. It's going to take something drastic to end this and there's only 2 plausible situations. I move on or she finds out …"

"Fleur might be pregnant", there he'd told her.

Hermione was speechless, shocked to say the least. How could he just spring this on her like that? They were both silent for a moment or two. Hermione digesting the news and Bill letting her.

"Does she know for definite?"

"We have an appointment at the Healers tomorrow afternoon," He sounded dull, rehearsed, not the same. It was finally sinking in that he would have to end it with Hermione. He had to make things work with Fleur for the sake of the baby. He loved Hermione to much to let her go but he had to. For both of there sakes.

Hermione had composed herself and gathered her belongings. She was ready to leave, door open, bag in hand. "It's over then? Owl me and let me know how Fleur goes on tomorrow. You better get up and tidy. She'll be here soon".

She looked dejected. Eyes glistening with unshed tears. She refused to give him the satisfaction of crying. He may have put them tears there but she wouldn't let him see them. She gave him one last look. He was laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling waiting for her to go. To leave his life. That's the thing though. This wasn't over. They'd ended it many times and yet they both came together over and over again. They were addicted to each other, couldn't resist. She'd be back in this bedroom again. She'd be back with Bill again.

Just before she closed the door and left, Bill heard her say, "See you next week then".

And he would. He couldn't help himself.

A/N Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Lynette x


End file.
